Black, While and Red
by JustABadWriter
Summary: Grell meets a young reaper recruit struggling with their gender identity and offers guidance. Perhaps because this kid reminds her so much of an old friend.


Black, White and Red

Authors Note. I know the 'canon character meets someone who reminds them of a younger version of themselves' trope is terrible. I'm really just writing this as a sort of catharsis. So just therapeutic writing that might not be the best story wise. However if it gets too awful please tell me. Also a note on pronouns I know people debate over whether to refer to Grell as male or female. I'm going with female please don't whinge about it.

Grell walked down the familiar road, so many years she had walked down this very path but of course that was a long time ago. She was walking past the old recruitment facility, thinking fond memories of practical classes and not so fond memories of everything else. It was about half an hour after classes let out and most of the young soon-to-be-reapers had gone home but one. This kid stood out to Grell. Having short red hair slightly darker than her own, being quite thin, looking very androgynous and throwing the assigned practice blade rather skillfully The kid actually looked like a senior, practically a reaper at this point but Grell felt she had earned the right to call all students kids by now. Regardless the kid looked lonely.

"Your throw is good but if you spin faster you can catch it when the blades facing down and get a second swing in ." Grell snached the kids blade out of the air to demonstrate.

"Oh," The kid looked up, snapping out of a daze. "Thanks for the tip."

"No problem, I always wonder why Will teaches practical and I never have. My names Grell." Grell explained cheerfully.

"Eli, Ummm your hair is nice by the way." Replied Eli rather glumly.

"Naww, it's always so nice to receive a compliment." Grell giggles excited as ever. "So why are you hanging around school Eli.?" Grell dropped a lot of enthusiasm as she spoke,

"Don't feel like going home yet." Muttered Eli.

"Well I have a few hours free dear, want to grab some tea?" Grell responded an understanding tone in his cheery voice.

"Oh, that's nice of you, you don't have to. I'm...I'm not looking for pity."

Grell feigned offence. "Oh, no pity. You said you don't feel like going home yet and I don't feel like going back to the office yet, Will is being oh so very dull, demanding I finish my paperwork, AGAIN!"

"Sounds like a plan then." Said Eli, cheering up a little

The two of them walked to a nearby tea house, Grell recounted embarrassing stories about almost all of Eli instructors. Eli mostly just listened intently. Eli was starting to look up to Grell, she was so different, for lack of a better word and being so nice to Eli despite obviously lacking anything resembling empathy. The arrived at a tea house and Grell bought them strawberry short cakes and tea.

"So are you going to tell me why you were actually moping around outside?" Grell asked knowingly.

"I wasn't moping...I was just…" Eli sighed. "It's just been a long day."

"Yeah, I had a lot of those too." Grell said sipping her tea.

"I never said a lot." defended Eli.

The only response necessary there was for Grell to raise her eyebrow.

"So anyway, you're so cheery now, What changed?" Eli reluctantly asked.

"Well for starters I got to replace that little scythe with the one I have now, I got better glasses, I got a well deserved reputation for being scary as all hell, and have been told I'm a damn good looking woman, that does wonders for confidence. Not being a teenager helps with confidence too." Grell explained matter of factly while finishing her cake.

"Umm...I think you're really brave."Eli said shyly

"Oh?" A slight confusion in Grell's voice.

"Err, It's nothing just...Umm...Some people might want to look like you but...Ummm might be scared to." Eli looked at the floor while speaking.

"Mmmmm," Grell rolls her eyes. "Some people, right. So do you want hang out a little longer?"

Eli nods

"Great! I have an excellent idea" Grell jumps up clapping her hands together "Lets go!"

Grell takes the lead, walking excitedly and occasionally stopping in stores to buy cute things. They found themselves at her house and she let them in. She dropped her few shopping bags and fell back onto the couch and started rummaging through one of her bags. Eli sat down carefully on the other end of the couch.

"Ah Ha! Here's what I was looking for!" Grell pulls out a tube of dark red lipstick. "What do you think?"

"Um...It would suit you." A slight jealous tone hung in Eli's voice.

"No, much too dark for my pale complexion, You however, would look absolutely to die for!"

"You think?"

"Oh absolutely, now come here I'll put it on you. Can't have you messing this up after all."

Eli smiled as Grell carefully and skillfully put the lipstick on, deciding later to also do Eli's eyeliner.

"Okay, this just won't do!" Grell sighed.

"I didn't think it would, I make an ugly girl." Eli almost cried disheartened. 

"Oh no, nothing like that, it's just such a pretty face with such a drab outfit." She got up and rummaged around her wardrobe to find some old petticoats. "Here these don't fit me anyway...a friend…a good friend left them here, Put them on and I can help you with the corset later." Instructed Grell.

Eli took the clothes gratefully and walked into the other room to change. Stripping down and looking at all the bruises doing exactly what he was doing now had got him. He leaned against the wall as tears slid down his face. He was sick and disgusting, He couldn't believe what he was doing. He leaned against a wall and slunk down with this hands in his face.

Grell walked in a few minutes later to see Eli on the floor with his head in his hands. She sighed to herself "You really are just like her."

Eli looked up with his fresh eyeliner running down his face. Grell kneeled down next to him.

"Oh come here dear. Few bruises are nothing to get upset over." Grell soothed Eli, stroking his hair.

"I...I...got beat...for wearing…mom's dresses. She said I was sick, she said I was disgusting!" Eli sobbed working himself up.

"Shh...shh...shh. Darling, It's ok. We're going to work this out." Grell kept soothing the young student.

'"How?" Eli replied helplessly

"Well first I'm going to redo your eyeliner, you've made such a mess of my nice handy work." Grell laughed softly as she wiped the black, inky tears from his cheeks. Eli cracked a smile.

"Then we're going to have a girls night in and you're going to stay the night."

Eli hugged Grell tightly.

"Gosh you are like her." Grell sighed, still smiling.

"Like who?"

"Her name was Angelina Durless but everyone called her Lady Red…" Grell trailed off wistfully while redoing Eli's eyeliner.

"I miss her."


End file.
